4thewordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
The primary Monsters page is broken down by area. This is a list of monsters as listed in the Bestiary, alphabetically. Ongoing as we find & record them. # 4 Wignow # Afeppti # Agaricus # Amanita # Aracni # Aracnu # Ardia # Ardii # Ardis # Arenica # Arix # Arren # Ascre # Assassin # Asuras # Ausjen # Awa # Azuris # Babu # Balatras # Balatrix # Balatros # Balli Ooze # Belasi # Biironk # Boletus # Bomboo # Bruja # Buhini # Buholi # Buhovi # Burhar # Captain Piak # Captain Shin # Caravan # Caricaco # Castu # Ceratonia # Chaensi # Chu # Commander Niftra # Coprinus # Corvus # Crilum # Dandeleon # Dark Forest Magician # Dark Magician # Deepo # Desert Rudakai # Desert Wignow # Dr. Hogglevoss # Dust Rudakai # Dust Wignow # Dust Witch # Eguley # Einang # Elobre # Entoloma # Erbor # Felix # Ferenti # Fetezira # Fin # Finoir # First Officer Yu # Fools' Lorsa # Fools' Lorsa Halloween # Fools' Mawt # Fools' Mawt Halloween # Fools' Tylu # Fools' Tylu Halloween # Fools' Wignow # Fools' Wignow Halloween # Fools' Wrimo # Fraite # Frizi # Froji Ooze # Galbraith # Gayol # Giant Dust Spirit # Giant Ooze # Giant Ooze House # Golden Wignow # Gomphus # Grey's Mawt # Griffe # Grifola # Grult # Guardian # Gwynos # Halores # ? # Helvella # Hericium # Hidden Guardian # Hydnum # Illi # Ipo # Irise # Isartu # Jaihri # Jeso # Kaija # Kapir # Kenkom # Kiru # Knusha # Kolbs # Kovar # Krang # Kuay # Kuay (Uurwall version) # Lambre # Lekhop # Lepiota # Loi # Lombri # Lorsa # Love Frizi # Love Pester # Love Rulo # Love Wignow # Love Xin # Lupo # Lycosta # Mahor # Marasmius # Mawt # Miclan # Mini Ooze # Molinos # Molox # Morchella # Murciel # Navigator Raysi # Nezthai # Night Dandeleon # Nitana # Nium # Noasis # ? # Nuig # Okkorhi # Osaril # Osemar # Otpar # Pach # Pakkan # Papple # Papple Spirit # Patliadu # Peq # Persea # Pester # Pholiota # Pluteus # Pride Awa # Pride Wignow # Pride Xin # Puna # Ralbone # Red Witch # Reenu # Rhan # Ripos # Rist # River Goddess # Roaki # Roica # Rudakai # Rulo # Russula # Sacer # Sakish # Sapilo # Sapira # Sapiti # Scofin # Search Party # Sergeant Jenkins # Skuppa # ? # Sliv # Snowfell # Sothai # Sparassis # Sparfly # Speares # Spodo # Suillus # Suulan # Suwö # Takori # ? # Tamarix # Tambo # Tamor # Terfezia # Tesven # Thapiolo # Tico Frizi # Tico Wignow # Tico Xin # Tillia # Toko # Trainee # Tremella # Tryi Ooze # Tuber # Tylu # Ulmus # Unto Captain Uo # ? # Untu Ship (monster) # Upuchu # Uurwall Tentacle (Red) # Uurwall Tentacle (Yellow) # Uurwall Tentacle (Green) # Uurwall Uzgot # Vezi # Veltz # Vi # Villager # Vinstacio # Viyu # Viyusa # Vota # Water Rudakai # Wavi Ooze # Wetu # Whaly Ooze # Wignow # Wignow (Uurwall version) # Winter Frizi # Winter Wignow # Winter Xin # Witch Monvoisin # ? # Wiwaz # Wowtri Ooze # Wyvern # Xin # Xuso # Xyplos # Yala # Yalarr # Yantao # Yasri # Yasri Attack Party # Yawni Ooze # Ylly # Zainga # Zals # Zanthei # Zera # Zosimaga # ? # ? # ?